deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
RDA Security Operations
The Resources and Development Administration (RDA) Security Operations is the military branch of the RDA, a mining company currently operating on the planet Pandora. The RDA is a quasi-governmental administrative entity and the largest, richest and most powerful of it's kind, outmatching most of earth's government in these areas. Having exclusive rights to the mining of unobtainium, a highly valuable mineral vital for the survival of the human race, they set up operations on Pandora which has a large amount of the material. The Security Operations themselves is mostly comprised of former military personnel from earth who now work as mercenaries for the company. They are tasked with keeping the civilian population of Pandora safe from the dangerous flora and fauna on the planet, as well as the local indigenous population the Na'vi, whose relations with the RDA are strained due to their home being located on top of the richest unobtainium deposit in the area. After the Na'vi revolt, which was supported by RDA defectors and lead by former RDA oprative Jake Sully, the RDA was forced to leave Pandora and return back to Earth. Battle vs. Atlas (by Godzillavkk) No battle written. Winner: Atlas Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. the UNSC (by Samurai96) UNSC Marines: ' '''RDA SecOps: ' On Pandora 7 UNSC Marines along with 2 Warthogs and 1 Scorpion Tank land on the planet to check for Covenant Activity, meanwhile 6 RDA SecOps with 4 AMP suits are on a scouting mission. A SecOp soldier sees a Marine and thinks he could be from a rival company so takes aim with his Nail Gun and opens up killing a marine . The Marines head to cover and one takes out his Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2 Anti-Material takes aim and fires killing the SecOp man with the Nail Gun . A Marine mans the AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun on the Warthog and fires riddling a SecOp with bullets meanwhile another SecOp in a AMP suit fires his GAU-90 destroying the Warthog and the Marine with it . The Marine in the Scorpion tank takes aim and fires destroying a AMP suit and the soldier inside another SecOp in a AMP Suit fires his GAU-90 at the tank but with no effect so the Marine inside rotates the turret and fires killing that SecOp and his AMP . A SecOp sneaks up from behind the marines and fires his Assault rifle killing a marine and then hitting the gas tank of the Warthog destroying that and killing the marine on it . A marine turns around with his M7057/Defoliant Projector Flamethrower and burns the SecOp soldier . A marine tosses a M9 grenade but a SecOp soldier grabs it and tosses it back but the grenade explodes in the air so a Marine takes aim and fires his MA5C killing the SecOp soldier only to be killed by a M60 carried by the last SecOp soldier who takes cover and tosses the 60 aside and takes out a Bush BossSC and tries to flank around. Meanwhile the Scorpion Tank driver takes aim and fires destroying the last AMP suit . Just then the hatch opens up and the SecOp soldier burns the Marine driver alive . A Marine with a M6G charges at the SecOp and fires hitting the SecOp in the shoulder and the SecOp takes out his Wasp and fires killing the marine . He notices that that the last two marines are nowhere in sight and takes out his Combat Shotgun and sees a marine run across to another tree and fires only for the other marine with a M90 Shotgun to pop out and fire killing the SecOp soldier . The marines walk out and raise their fist in the air and yell "FOR THE UNSC" and then get on the radio and call for pickup. '''Winner: UNSC Marines Weapon Stats M6G 50%-50% WASP M90 50%-50% Combat Shotgun MA5C 49%-51% Assault Rifle Sniper Rifle 99D-S2 80%-20% Nail Gun M7057/Defoliant Projector Flamethrower 51%-49% Bush Boss AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun 45%-55% M60 Expert's Opinion The Marines won because of their better weapons, training, and more combat experience fighting tougher opponents. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Rematch vs. the UNSC (by Wassboss) The quiet peace of a regular work day at the RDA military barracks is broken by the sound of engines. A large convoy of vehicles converges on the compound, all bearing the mark of the United Nations Space Command. As they pull up to a stop armed troops exit the vehicles and stand to attention ready for orders. A UN investigation has revealed numerous violations of interplanetary rights, mainly relating to the situation with the natives on the planet Pandora, where the RDA is conducting a large-scale mining operation. An arrest warrant has been put out on Parker Selfridge, the head of the operations on Pandora. However, the RDA are refusing to hand over Selfridge and the relationship between the company and the UN has broken down to the point where thinly veiled threats have been issued. Keenly aware of the RDA's extensive spending in personal security forces the UNSC have decided to send in troops as a show of force. Once all the soldiers have lined up surrounding the compound a small delegation breaks away, heading straight for the compound entrance. Meanwhile high above in the main building Selfridge watches on worriedly. “I can’t believe they’re taking the side of those blue savages over their own people. It’s a travesty I tell you, we didn’t do anything wrong. We tried to be diplomatic but no, they had to have some stupid goddamn tree or some crap. And now I’m getting arrested for it.” Miles Quaritch joins him at the window. “Couldn’t agree with you more Sir, this whole government has gone completely mad. Those Na’vi sons of bitches are like mad dogs that need to be put down. We were only defending ourselves.” “What am I going to do Colonel? I could be looking at life.” “Don’t worry sir I ain’t going to let you go down for this. You just leave this to me…” ---- “Parker Selfridge, we have a warrant for your arrest. Please exit the compound through the main entrance, alone, with your hands up to be taken into custody. You have five minutes to give yourself up willingly or we will have to use force.” Colonel Urban Holland lowers his megaphone and a hush descends over the gathered men, as they wait to see what the outcome will be. After five minutes have passed and with no sign of Selfridge, Holland radios into the delegation at the front entrance. “Okay squad leader bring your men back, I’m afraid we’re going to have to do this the hard way.” “Rodger that Colonel” comes the reply and the group returns to the rest of the battalion. A pair of demolition specialists rush to either side of the gate. They carefully set up several explosive charges, working across until they meet in the middle. Once all the charges have been primed they hastily retreat to a safe distance before detonating, blowing the security fence to kingdom come. “Remember men we’re here for Selfridge, we want to avoid any casualties. However, be alert, the RDA have been uncooperative and may turn hostile. Now move out.” The battalion advances towards the entrance, the Warthogs taking the lead with the regular infantry following in behind. The compound is eerily quiet and not at all what you would expect from a bustling military barracks. The reason for the silence becomes apparent as they enter the main compound where a series of blockades have been set up with RDA troopers bustling behind them. “Stand down. We’re only here to arrest Parker Selfridge, we are not here to start a fight,” Holland shouts from the passenger seat of one of the warthogs. “I can’t do that sir, I’ve been given strict orders by Colonel Quaritch to not let you past at any cost,” comes a voice from somewhere behind the barricade. “Don’t be stupid, you don’t want this to end in bloodshed any more than we do!” “I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” comes the reply. Without warning the RDA troops open fire on the UNSC. Caught off guard, several of the troopers are killed by the sudden attack but armour protects many more who begin taking cover behind the warthogs. Holland issues an order for the drivers to line up their vehicles in a makeshift barrier, providing protection against the onslaught of bullets. Once they are in place, the UNSC lays down some fire of their own, popping out either over on under the warthog’s whenever an RDA trooper shows his head. Some of the bolder ones even use the now stationary machine guns on the backs of the Warthogs, laying down suppressive fire until the volume of bullets forces them to take cover again. After several minutes stuck in this stalemate Holland calls over some of his more senior men to discuss the issue. “We need to get through this blockade somehow, otherwise we’re going to get slaughtered out there. I want you to get some of the grenadiers out there and have them loosen up the walls a bit with some sustained explosive fire. Then in theory we should be able to easily bust through with the warthogs.” The officers all nod their heads in agreement and start issue the orders to the men and it’s not long before a steady stream of grenades start pummelling the RDA position. Some can retreat to better positions and try and alleviate the pressure by forcing the grenadiers back behind cover, but most are stuck desperately crouched behind the barricade, unable to move or risk serious injury. Holland watches on in satisfaction as the blockage becomes more and more damaged, but he’s snapped out of his musings by a roaring explosion close to his position. Shielding his face from the blast he is dismayed to see the charred and flaming shell of one of the Warthogs, burnt bodies slumped over the seats. Scanning the area, he sees that a small group of RDA troopers armed with M222’s pointing out targets from a safe distance. In unison they fire their explosives at one Warthog specifically, lighting it up in a flaming inferno. Knowing if they stick in this position much longer they’ll be in serious trouble, Holland gives the order to ram the blockage, praying the grenade barrage has done enough. As the first of the Warthogs rams the barrier it doesn’t give way, but it shifts back considerably. Another barrage of grenades destroys that warthog, but more are there to take its place and the RDA troops scramble away in a panic as it starts to give way. Finally, one of the areas gives way totally and one of the Warthog’s busts through the barrier, followed rapidly by the others as the whole blockage is brushed away. Without the stalemate of the blockade anymore the fighting becomes much bloodier. Soldiers from both sides scramble to find any sort of cover while trading shots. Holland gathers a group of about fifty soldiers to him away from where the bulk of the fighting is happening. “While we’re dealing with the troops on the ground here, I want you to try and find and arrest Selfridge before he has a chance to escape. Split into teams of five and fan out, make sure to keep a careful eye on any potential exit points. If you do find him them radio your location back to us and we can try and send some more back-up. Understood?” A chorus of “Yes Sir” is the reply and without further ado they split off and begin the search for Parker Selfridge… ---- Meanwhile in the air hanger Selfridge looks around anxiously as a Samson is prepped ready for flight, the sound of gunfire echoing in the distance. “I’m not sure about this Colonel, won’t they be watching to see if we escape?” “I think our boys will be doing too good of a job holding them off for them to notice us leaving. We’re on the other side of the compound remember, by the time they even realise we’ve left we’ll be long gone.” Selfridge relaxes visibly at the reassurance and it’s not long before the Samson has is ready to leave. Selfridge is the first one on board, followed by a pair of security personnel acting as bodyguards. Quaritch too goes to board when there is a sudden shout from the opposite side of the hanger. A small group of men dressed in UNSC uniform have entered the room and upon seeing the fleeing party draw their weapons and fire upon them. Quaritch draws his Wasp and returns fire with one of Selfridge’s bodyguards joining him with fire from his assault rifle. They manage to down a couple of the soldiers, but the bodyguard is struck in the throat with a bullet and collapses gargling on the floor. “GET HIM OUT OF HERE I’LL HOLD THEM OFF” he commands the pilot, who doesn’t hesitate in taking to the air. One of the UNSC troopers’ fires at the Samson as it takes off, but he can’t prevent it from flying off into the sky. Quaritch dives behind the cover of another chopper as the other two focus on him and continues returning fire with his Wasp, slowly inching towards his personal AMP suit. Hoisting himself up into the cockpit he straps himself in and slips his hands into the controls, flexing the arms to test the responsiveness. Satisfied he rushes the group with his knife drawn and bisects one across the waist, grabbing another with his free hand and tossing him hard into the wall. The remaining man fires desperately at the glass cockpit cover, but the bullets bounce harmlessly off and Quaritch smiles sadistically as he cleaves him in half. He turns back to the solider he slammed into the wall and sees him speaking into his radio. He picks him up and lifts him up to the cockpit, opening the cover to speak to him. “Who were you talking to there boy?” he enquires. “I’m reporting back to Colonel Holland that Parker Selfridge has escaped,” the man replies, clearly in severe pain from the impact. “Well then I guess I’ll have to stop this Colonel Holland personally.” Quaritch shoots the man in the head with his Wasp to put him out of his misery, dropping his lifeless body onto the floor. He then stalks out of the hanger to join the battle himself. ---- High up in one of the RDA office buildings, a UNSC sniper surveys the battlefield below. The RDA are being pushed further and further back as the UNSC makes use of their Warthogs to run rings around them with the M222 wielding soldiers have been quickly picked off by the snipers. Despite this the RDA morale doesn’t seem to be dropping, if anything it seems to be making them fight even harder. Suddenly one of the shutter doors to the armoury opens up and a cluster of AMP suits. With their machine guns blazing they shred several of the Warthogs to pieces with their armour piercing rounds before turning them on the foot soldiers, who are cut down in swathes. The sniper sets his sights on one of the AMP suits and fires a shot off at the pilot within. The bullet cracks the glass but harmlessly ricochets off and the follow up shot has a similar result. Realising he’s going to have to think of a better way of dealing with them he scans the AMP unit through his scope to try and pinpoint any weaknesses in the design. Meanwhile on the ground the UNSC grenadiers have turned their fire onto the new threat and are raining down explosives on them. One grenade strikes an AMP suit right in the mid-section, where the EMP takes effect and momentarily disables it. Not only does the AMP stop moving, the glass cockpit also pops open, leaving the pilot furiously and worriedly pounding the button to put it back into place. This doesn’t escape the keen eye of the Sniper but before he can fire off a shot the EMP wears off and the glass slots back into place, much to the relief of the man inside. The sniper radios down to his commander on the ground. “Sir, I’ve noticed that the EMP effect from our grenade launchers disable those robot suits they’re using if you hit them in the right place. It makes the operators vulnerable as well” “Good spot private. I’ll get the grenadiers on to that right away. If you call out targets we can disable them and you can take out the pilots.” The sniper watches as the grenadiers move into position and once they are he calls out the AMP suit he first noticed the effect on. A pair of grenadiers pop up and fire off their grenades, ducking down just in time to avoid being torn in half. The first one is too low and explodes harmlessly on the legs but the second hits the sweet spot and the AMP suit is once again disabled. The pilot is once again left desperately trying to get his protective shield back but this time he doesn’t get the chance as the sniper puts a bullet through his chest. He calls out another nearby vehicle and this time the accuracy is perfect from both and the pilot is dead before he even gets the chance to realise what’s happening. He continues to call out more targets as he sees them and within a few minutes a dozen AMP suits sit slumped over, the men inside dead with their brains splattered on the back seat. With their vehicles being so efficiently destroyed the RDA troops assault starts to falter. The UNSC slowly starts to regain their advantage but this doesn’t last long when a single AMP suit makes an entrance into the battlefield to help prevent their advance. The sniper calls it in to the grenadiers and as with the others they fire off their grenades at it. This suit reacts different though and either shoots the grenades out of the air or kicks them away before they can detonate. It hones in on the location of the grenadiers and bursts through the barricade they are hidden behind and scatters them, crushing a couple underfoot and gunning down the rest with his machine gun. Once they are dealt with it begins to scan the office windows and the sniper feels a knot in his stomach as the barrel of the GAU settles on him. He tries to back away from the window but the bullets slam into him before he can, blasting holes in him and the force slamming him into the ground. Satisfied the main threat against him is dealt with Quaritch now turn his attention onto finding Holland. ---- Holland watches from a safe distance as the battle continues to unfold in front of him. Having heard from one of the search teams that Parker Selfridge had escaped before the line went dead he is starting to get frustrated that they haven’t been able to make a breakthrough against the RDA forces so they can focus on tracking him down. Every time it looks as though the UNSC are about the make a breakthrough they regroup and push them back and with the snipers all dead and the grenadier’s numbers depleted the battle is now just a straight firefight between the two. He is especially worried about the AMP suit still roaming about which is boosting their morale and ferocity. Right on cue it stomps through his line of sight, stopping to massacre a group of UNSC soldiers as it crashes through their cover. It looks around and spots Holland and seeming to recognise him as the commander in charge, makes a beeline right for him. Out of nowhere a Warthog rushes to intercept, the gunner on the back raining down bullets. Raising its arms to help block fire to the cockpit area, the AMP Suit ducks down and rams its shoulder into the Warthog’s side, overturning it and crushing the driver and gunner underneath. Continuing on to Holland, it stops a few feet away and the cockpit lifts up to reveal a grizzled old veteran with a scar bisecting his face. “Colonel Quaritch I assume?” Holland asks. “Yeah that’s right, I’m guessing you’re that Colonel Holland that solider of yours was talking about. I wouldn’t even think about going for that pistol on your belt there or I’ll gut you where you stand.” “What do you expect to get out of this Quaritch? You could’ve just let us arrest Selfridge and that would be it. What do you hope to gain with all this needless bloodshed?” “It’s not about gaining anything, it’s about the principle! Those blue skinned devils are a nuisance and a menace and we needed to stomp them out in order to ensure out safety. I wasn’t about to let Mr. Selfridge go to jail because this government is more concerned with those flea-bitten savages than their own species! You’re the ones who came here with all your guns and explosives and soldiers to try and bully us into doing what you wanted anyhow, so this is all on you back Colonel” “That’s enough Quaritch. We can sit here and argue all day about whose right and wrong but we can’t solve this with violence. Please, I’m asking you to call off your men and stop all this senseless slaughter.” “I’m not calling for my men to surrender, not unless you get your buddies at the UN to tear up the arrest warrant for Parker Selfridge” “You know I can’t do that.” Quaritch grins evilly. “Well then we’re at an impasse then aren’t we. Not that I mind anyway, I haven’t had this much fun in years.” The protective glass slots back into place and Holland immediately leaps for cover behind the overturned Warthog, just before his position is peppered with bullets. Knowing his pistol isn’t going to do anything against the AMP suit he looks around frantically for another weapon. As luck the bullet riddled corpse of an unlucky grenadier lies not far away, his weapon dropped next to him as he fell. Holland can feel the ground shake as Quaritch approaches and barely has time to get out of the way before it smashes through the car. He fires after him as he zig zags towards the grenade launcher, somehow managing to avoid being torn to shreds and snatches up the weapon, firing a shot of quickly. The explosion rocks the AMP suit and the EMP kicks into effect, leaving Quaritch stuck. He doesn’t even bother waiting for the vehicle to recover and instead just unstraps himself and jumps out of the cockpit just as another grenade slams into it, sending it up in a fiery explosion. The explosion doesn’t go unnoticed by the rest of the combatants and those who can crane their necks to see what is going on. Seeing the AMP suit in flames the RDA troops begin to lose heart, thinking their leader is dead. Some try and escape further into the compound but find their exits cut off by the UNSC warthogs. Most of them however just throw their weapons down in surrender with the few that still try to continue fighting being swiftly put down. Quaritch picks himself up from the ground and curses angrily. “It’s over Quaritch,” Holland says approaching with a pistol trained on his head. “Nothing is over while I’m still breathing.” Lunging suddenly, he traps Holland’s arm and forces him to drop the pistol. He draws his combat knife and tries to stab Holland, who grabs his wrist to stop the knife plunging into his chest. They struggle for a little while with neither able to get the edge but Holland’s arms are slowly beginning to tire. Quaritch sweeps his leg out from underneath him and he falls hard right next to his dropped handgun. Snatching it off from the ground he turns just as Quaritch goes to bring the knife down on him and shoots him several times in the chest. He stumbles back clutching at his chest and a burst of gunfire brings him down for good. A pair of UNSC marines rush over to Holland and help him to his feet. “Are you okay Colonel.” Holland glances at Quaritch’s corpse, the knife still clutched tightly in his hand. “That was one crazy son of a bitch.” ---- A few hours later and the clean-up operation is beginning. The remaining RDA soldiers are rounded up and put into handcuffs with medical staff and fresh soldiers arriving in order to help deal with the dead and wounded. Holland sits on the back of one of the transport trucks, looking over the scenes of destruction and shakes his head in sadness. A UN operative approaches and sits down next to him on the truck. “This wasn’t the right way to do this,” Holland says. “We didn’t know they’d respond like this. We thought showing them we meant business would scare them but we didn’t count on them having a psychopath like Quaritch in charge.” “A lot of men died out there. Good men. And in the end, we didn’t even complete the mission. Selfridge got away.” “Actually, Colonel he didn’t.” Holland looks at the woman confused. “But I got a message through the radio. One of our capture teams said he flew off in a helicopter.” “That is true Colonel. However, a few hours ago we detected an unauthorised aircraft, an Aerospatiale SA-2 Samson, flying in restricted airspace. We forced them to land with the threat of being shot down and who was on board? Parker Selfridge. Turns out they were heading for a nearby RDA launch base which would’ve taken them on the next spaceship to Pandora. Apparently, they were planning to sneak Selfridge off to Pandora, where we wouldn’t be able to reach him for at least the next 6 years.” “Well at least that’s something. At least those men didn’t die for no reason.” The operative gives him a sad smile and pats him on the shoulder. Holland continues to watch the UNSC activities for a little while longer before he is called to report back to headquarters. Expert's Opinion The RDA had the better weapons overall but they lacked the discipline and skill of the UNSC soldiers. The UNSC were a proper military unit with only the best of the best, while many of the people the RDA hired were either retired or sufficiently unhinged to make them not function as well as a military unit. On top of this the UNSC had experience against a much higher calibre of opponent who were of a much higher technological level meanwhile the RDA struggled against the primitive Na'vii To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Rematch Information The purpose of this rematch wasn't to change the outcome which was pretty accurate, rather it was to improve on the quality of the original blog, battle simulation and votes. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Evil Warriors